Talk:The Secret/@comment-70.185.191.213-20190826180950
Referencesedit ^ Jump up to: a b "Shannen Doherty Biography (1971-)". FilmReference.com. Retrieved November 13, 2012. ^ Doherty family at Family Tree Maker ^ "Nobody's Pussycat". People. 38 (19). November 9, 1992. ^ "Remember When Shannen Doherty Was On 'Little House On The Prairie'?". The Huffington Post. August 28, 2013. ^ Jump up to: a b "Shannen Doherty- Biography". Yahoo! Movies. Retrieved July 29, 2013. ^ Jump up to: a b "Shannen Doherty – Awards". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2008-07-31. ^ "Annual Young Artist Awards – Past Years". Retrieved 2008-07-31. ^ "Shannen Doherty Biography". Yahoo! Movies. Archived from the original on September 20, 2007. Retrieved 2008-09-16. ^ "Shannen Doherty in December's Playboy's". EroPlanet. 2003-10-25. Archived from the original on December 20, 2008. Retrieved 2008-09-16. ^ "Shannen Doherty Sizzles in Playboy's December Issue". PR Newswire. 2003-10-22. Archived from the original on December 3, 2007. Retrieved 2008-09-16. ^ Malcom, Shawna. "The Witching Hour". TV Guide. Archived from the original on 2007-10-15. Retrieved 2008-09-07. ^ "Top TV Witches". AOL. Retrieved 2008-07-31. ^ "Scare Tactics official site". Sci Fi. Retrieved 2008-07-31. ^ "Sources Confirm: Tori Pulls Out of 90210 Spinoff". EOnline.com. Retrieved 2008-08-13. ^ "'90210' Scoop: Garth's Staying, Doherty's Leaving!'". Entertainment Weekly. Archived from the original on 2008-10-16. Retrieved 2008-10-07. ^ "It's official: Shannen Doherty re-ups with '90210'". Los Angeles Times. 2008-10-13. Retrieved 2008-10-18. ^ "Shannen Doherty Returning to 90210". People.com. Archived from the original on 2009-02-05. Retrieved 2009-02-05. ^ "Exclusive: Tori Is Out, Shannen Is In for 90210 Remake!". E! Online – Watch with Kristin. Retrieved 2008-07-31. ^ "Ask Ausiello: Spoilers on 'SVU,' 'Gossip Girl,' '90210,' 'Heroes,' 'Lost' and More!". Ask Ausiello. Archived from the original on 2008-08-28. Retrieved 2008-07-31. ^ "90210's Shannen Doherty and Jennie Garth: The EW Reunion". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2008-09-09. ^ Shannen Doherty, Dylan McDermott Join Burning Palms (movie)|Burning Palms Ensemble Film Archived 2009-02-12 at the Wayback Machine" TV Guide. October 30, 2008. Retrieved on October 31, 2008 ^ "New Films International Acquires Burning Palms". November 8, 2010. Retrieved March 4, 2019. ^ "New 'Dancing With the Stars' cast revealed". Yahoo! News. Associated Press. March 1, 2010. ^ Boedeker, Hal (March 2, 2010). "'Dancing With the Stars': Shannen Doherty pairs with Mark Ballas; Kate Gosselin with Tony Dovolani". Orlando Sentinel. Archived from the original on March 5, 2010. ^ "Shannen Doherty Was "Beyond Emotional" See Ailing Father On DWTS". UsMagazine.com. ^ Wixson, Heather (May 31, 2010). "Shannen Doherty Talks Mari-Kari". Dread Central. ^ Boucher, Geoff (May 20, 2010). "Shannen Doherty and her evil dead twin? It's Mari-Kari, and it might get bloody". Los Angeles Times. ^ "Shannen Doherty Returns to Television in New, One-Hour Original WE tv Series". TV By the Numbers. July 21, 2011. ^ "Shannen Doherty Getting a College Degree". The National Ledger. 2011-09-05. Retrieved 2011-11-15. ^ "Shannen Doherty & Holly Marie Combs Go 'Off The Map' On Great American Country". Deadline Hollywood. PMC. July 24, 2014. Retrieved July 26, 2014. ^ Spining, Molly (December 29, 2014). "'Off the Map with Shannen & Holly' Premieres on January 2". Great American Country. Retrieved January 4, 2015. ^ Jump up to: a b Gennis, Sadie (July 25, 2014). "Charmed's Shannen Doherty and Holly Marie Combs Reunite for Reality Show". TV Guide. Retrieved July 26, 2014. ^ Goldberg, Lesley (2016-11-22). "Shannen Doherty, Original 'Heathers' Star, Confirmed for TV Land Reboot". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 2017-08-17. ^ Elizabeth Wagmeister (2016-11-22). "Shannen Doherty Joins TV Land's 'Heathers' Reboot". Variety. Retrieved 2017-08-17. ^ Kate Feldman (2018-06-03). "'Heathers' reboot officially scrapped at Paramount after months of delays following school shootings". NY Daily News. Retrieved 2018-06-08. ^ Andreeva, Nellie (October 4, 2018). "'Heathers': Shelved Reboot Series To Air On Paramount Network With Edits". Deadline Hollywood. Retrieved February 11, 2018. ^ Jump up to: a b c Reed, J.D. (June 14, 1993). "A Life on the Edge". People Magazine. Retrieved July 22, 2017. ^ "Stars Who Wed Too Young: Shannen Doherty and Ashley Hamilton". Us. n.d. ^ "Photo Special: Top 10 Celebrity Annulments > 7 of 11: Shannen & Rick". People. Retrieved 2014-01-12. ^ Shira, Dahvi; Cedenheim, Pernilla (October 15, 2011). "Shannen Doherty Marries in Malibu". People. Retrieved October 15, 2011. ^ Martel, Jay (February 20, 1992). "Scenes from the Cast Struggle in 90210". Rolling Stone. Retrieved July 22, 2017. ^ Shira, Dahvi (2016-09-23). "Shannen Doherty: I Was Never as Bad as Today's Troubled Party Girls". People Magazine. Retrieved 2017-07-22. ^ "Catfight at the Roxbury". Variety. Associated Press. December 2, 1992. Retrieved 2017-07-22. ^ Meltzer, Marisa (December 7, 2006). "When Brenda Walsh Was Young: The Revolutionary First Season of Beverly Hills, 90210". Slate Magazine. Retrieved November 20, 2018. ^ TVGuide Staff Writer (October 15, 2007). "The Witching Hour". TVGuide. Archived from the original on October 15, 2007. Retrieved July 22, 2017. ^ Darren Star on the cast of "Beverly Hills, 90210" and Shannen Doherty leaving. EMMYTVLEGENDS.ORG. YouTube.com. April 14, 2016. Retrieved July 22, 2017. ^ Shaw, Jessica (May 19, 2000). "90210's last episode aired May 17th". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved July 22, 2017. ^ Byrne, Suzy (March 6, 2014). "9021-Oh, the Drama! Jennie Garth Dishes on Feud With Shannen Doherty". Yahoo TV. Retrieved July 22, 2017. ^ Johnson, Zach (March 14, 2014). "Jennie Garth on Shannen Doherty Feud: 'There Were Times When We Wanted to Claw Each Other's Eyes Out'". Us Weekly. Retrieved July 22, 2017. ^ "Shannen Doherty". The View. YouTube.com. November 4, 2010. Retrieved July 22, 2017. ^ "Shannen Doherty". Today Show. YouTube.com. November 4, 2010. Retrieved July 22, 2017. ^ Wolf, Jeanne (October 18, 2010). "Shannen Doherty: 'I've Learned From My Mistakes'". Parade. Retrieved July 22, 2017. ^ Hoare, Peter (Aug 27, 2012). "The 20 Hottest Celebrity Republicans". Complex. ^ "Doherty challenges Paul Watson to ice bucket challenge". looktothestars.org. Retrieved August 22, 2014. ^ Triggs, Charlotte (August 19, 2015). "Shannen Doherty diagnosed with breast cancer". People. Retrieved August 20, 2015. ^ "Shannen Doherty and Husband Open Up About Breast Cancer Battle". People. February 18, 2016. Retrieved May 2, 2017. ^ Jump up to: a b c d Bueno, Antoinette (August 1, 2016). "Shannen Doherty Reveals Her Breast Cancer Has Spread: 'The Unknown Is the Scariest Part'". ETOnline.com. Retrieved 2 May 2017. ^ "Shannen Doherty in Remission". News.com.au. April 28, 2017. External linksedit Wikimedia Commons has media related to Shannen Doherty. Shannen Doherty on IMDb Shannen Doherty at AllMovie Authority control BIBSYS: 7034352BNE: XX1260830BNF: cb13963961s (data)GND: 119185180ISNI: 0000 0001 1468 4640LCCN: no2001017023MusicBrainz: 028e154f-c1b0-42fc-9ac0-bc06fb507a1dNLA: 40128682NTA: 159551897SNAC: w69030g1VIAF: 18026060WorldCat Identities (via VIAF): 18026060 Categories: 1971 births20th-century American actresses21st-century American actressesActresses from Los AngelesActresses from Memphis, TennesseeActresses from TennesseeAmerican child actressesAmerican film actressesAmerican people of English descentAmerican people of Irish descentAmerican people of Scottish descentAmerican soap opera actressesAmerican television actressesAmerican television directorsBaptists from TennesseeCalifornia RepublicansGeorge D. Chamberlain High School alumniLiving peopleParticipants in American reality television seriesPeople with cancerTelevision producers from CaliforniaTennessee RepublicansWomen television directorsWomen television producers Navigation menu Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in Article Talk Read Edit View history Search Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page Tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page In other projects Wikimedia Commons Print/export Create a book Download as PDF Printable version Languages العربية Deutsch Español Français 한국어 Bahasa Indonesia Italiano Русский Tiếng Việt 32 more Edit links This page was last edited on 23 August 2019, at 12:30 (UTC).